


Spooned

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [69]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Normal spooning problems...





	

“Kylo.”  


“Mnnnf.”  


“Don’t pretend you’re asleep.”  


“Hffmfn.”  


“You are - as you regularly remind me - _several inches taller than me_.”  


“…so?”  


“You can damn well cuddle me some times, you know?”  


“But you’re so _good_ at it,” Kylo wheedles, turning to look over his shoulder, wiggling his butt back at Hux’s implacable side. He knows his rear is a source of great enjoyment for them both, and he is not above using it. “Please?”  


“I thought you wanted me to express my feelings and desires more frequently?”  


“…when they involve hugging me.” Kylo sighs. His ass does another dance, and gets slapped for it.  


“You can’t just pick and choose which desires I express, or even feel!”  


A snuff through his nostrils, and Kylo starts to roll. “Fine, if it matters that much to you–”  


“And don’t do it in a ‘I’m doing this badly so you don’t ask again’, way. You’re supposed to want to make me happy, too.”  


“I make you happy plenty.”  


“Blowjobs do not count.”  


“Blowjobs _do_  count, and I will _remind_ you of that next time you want one!”  


“Just fucking hug me already, you needy sack of shit,” Hux snaps out, and then immediately shows fear and horror in his eyes.  


Kylo lets him suffer for twelve whole seconds before he _howls_ in laughter, and grabs the man in both arms, ruffling his knuckles through his hair and kissing at his neck. “Fine, fine. Come here, I’ll cuddle your bony ass.”

“Oh, shut up.” But Hux is fighting his smile as he rolls around, and shoves said ass at him. It is bony. But it’s also still nice to curl up around.  



End file.
